1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular extreme position display system which enables a driver in a vehicular compartment to visually observe or confirm a vehicular extreme position such as a vehicular front end position, by forming a virtual image of a particular object near the vehicular extreme position using proper optical displaying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular extreme position display systems employing the head-up displays are known as disclosed in such as Japanese First (unexamined) Patent Publication No. 62-34824.
In this publication, a virtual image of a flat or planar object arranged in the vehicle is formed near a front end of the vehicle in a driver's field of view through a windshield glass, using optical displaying means. By viewing this image, the driver confirms a vehicular front end position, particularly a positional relationship between the vehicular front end position and an obstacle, such as, a wall, which is otherwise difficult to observe.
However, in this publication, since the formed image observed by the driver is flat or two-dimensional, the driver compares the two-dimensional image and the obstacle to estimate a positional relationship between the vehicular front end position and the obstacle when approaching the obstacle. This raises a problem in that the driver finds it difficult to estimate such a positional relationship since there is only one matching point between the two-dimensional image and a surface of the obstacle in a direction toward the driver's view point. In addition, the two-dimensional image tends to cause recognition of different displayed positions thereof according to the individual observers,i.e. the individual drivers.